Expiation
by lamarcheuse
Summary: Avant de partir pour un voyage expiatoire, Sasuke passe une soirée avec Naruto et Sakura.


_Il y a plus de gloire à pardonner qu'il n'y a de plaisir à se venger : le pardon est la marque d'un grand cœur et d'un esprit bien fait, la vengeance est la marque d'un cœur haineux et d'un esprit violent._  
 _Etienne François de Vernage._

 **A noter :** j'ai pris la liberté de faire rester Sasuke en prison un peu plus longtemps que dans le manga.

* * *

Kakashi ayant pesé de tout son poids de héros de guerre, il fut acté que Sasuke ne serait plus enfermé. Il pourrait ainsi effectuer un voyage qu'il souhaitait expiatoire, ou, à minima, qui serait une façon de découvrir le monde de ses propres yeux, décillés de l'influence d'Itachi. Peut-être dormirait-il mieux, ou moins mal, ainsi, même s'il en doutait. Il était cependant évident que les vieux Sages du Conseil - qui agaçaient Kakashi presque autant que Tsunade avant lui - attendraient du jeune homme des services que lui-seul saurait effectuer, en offrande propitiatoire. Il faut dire qu'il avait à se faire pardonner bien des choses. Sasuke n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de leur demander, un tantinet irrité mais sans une once d'arrogance, ce qu'ils voulaient de plus, étant donné que les deux pupilles actuellement les plus puissantes du monde ninja se pliaient aux ordres du village. Le sixième Hokage, son ancien instructeur, avait ensuite longuement discuté avec lui, en privé, avant de lui accorder le droit de partir - après tout, la décision finale lui revenait.

Alors que Naruto avait décidé d'aller chercher lui-même son ami au sortir de la prison, il le regretta presque, grimaçant à la suppression du sceau interdisant à Sasuke d'utiliser ses prunelles, sans une plainte de la part de ce dernier. Seule sa transpiration révélait sa souffrance, sans en dévoiler toute son ampleur. Naruto avait développé l'empathie à un très haut niveau, et en souffrait bien souvent. Mais saurait-il se réjouir du chant des oiseaux le matin sans cela ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr, et se raccrochait à ce type de sentiment, lorsque la douleur se faisait trop forte. Il se dévisagèrent un court instant avant de partir, sans un mot l'un pour l'autre. L'amitié, la vraie sait se passer de démonstrations.

Les deux amis - car Sasuke devait bien l'admettre, c'est ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre - suivaient lentement le chemin du fleuve séparant les deux rives de Konoha. Naruto, au milieu du pont, se tourna brusquement, alarmé, vers Sasuke, dont le chakra, longtemps diminué et scellé remontait en une énorme vague de puissance dans tout son corps, et ses prunelles, aussi. Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur le pont, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant de bien-être, alors que Naruto, comprenant, se mit à sourire. L'aura de Sasuke, libre de toute entrave, était toujours aussi écrasante, mais non plus menaçante. Du moins, pas pour lui, remarqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils, observant les réactions défensives des ninjas alentours.

" Ho ! Sasuke !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi refuses-tu le bras ? Il s'intègre vraiment bien à mon organisme, tu sais !  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. Écoute, Naruto, j'aimerai bien ne pas avoir cinquante fois cette discussion. Tu as perdu ton bras pour me sauver. Moi, je l'ai perdu pour te tuer.  
\- Ah, euh, mais, tu serais plus efficace avec les deux !  
\- Je demanderai à Kakashi de me donner un coup de main pour apprendre à former les mudras d'une seule main. Pour le reste, ça devrait suffire.  
\- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, hein ? Tête de mule.  
\- En effet. Cela dit, tu peux parler, côté tête de mule, je crois que j'ai trouvé mon maître ! Après, reste à voir si Kakashi sera d'accord, sinon je me débrouillerai seul.  
\- Et pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ?  
\- Comment dire... Je l'ai un peu insulté, et j'ai un peu tenté de le tuer, lui aussi...  
\- Ouais, comme à peu près tout le monde ici, non ?  
\- Justement... Tout le monde comme tu dis n'a pas la même capacité au pardon et à l'acceptation que toi, tu le sais, ça ? "

En l'écoutant, Naruto avait serré de toute ses forces la balustrade du pont, qui s'en effritait en dessous, dans l'eau. Sasuke lui saisit le bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Arrête ça. "

Naruto sourit, et tourna brusquement le visage dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils suivaient.

" Attends, Sasuke, suis-moi.  
\- Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici ?"

L'adolescent désigna de son clair regard la stèle des héros morts pour Konoha.

" Regarde ! "

Les yeux de Sasuke, sous le choc, s'emplirent de larmes qu'il essuya furtivement.

" Tu vois, on n'a pas chômé pendant que tu te prélassais en prison !  
\- Uchiha. Itachi. Son nom y est depuis quand ? "

Sasuke s'était tourné si brutalement vers son ami que celui-ci vit un reste de larmes étinceler dans la lumière du soir. Pour masquer son désarroi, il fronça les sourcils, intimant à Naruto l'ordre de lui répondre.

" Hier. C'est maître Kakashi qui a fait accélérer le truc. Mais attends, ça n'est pas fini. "

Naruto mena son ami vers le carré du cimetière réservé au clan Uchiha. Il lui désigna une tombe fleurie de frais.

" J'aurais aimé que tu y assistes, mais le Conseil des vieux croûtons a décidé que ça se ferait en secret. De nuit. Mais j'y étais pour toi, et je l'ai fait savoir. Bruyamment.  
\- Sa tombe... Mais !  
\- On a retrouvé son corps. L'Akatsuki prenait soin de ses morts. Tu sais, Sasuke, ils avaient beau être l'ennemi, individuellement, j'en admirais certains. "

Alors que l'émotion manquait de submerger Sasuke, Naruto se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant, il hocha la tête vers la droite et impulsa le mouvement qui les mena au petit appartement miteux qui l'avait vu grandir, et où Sakura les attendaient. Bien qu'il eût un long entraînement en la matière, Sasuke ne put masquer sa surprise, faisant sourire la jeune fille. Elle avait disposé quelques amuse-gueules sur la table étroite et trois chokos, ainsi qu'un petit verre à liqueur - elle était la seule l'apprécier, autant qu'elle le sût. Une bouteille de mikanshu était disposé à un bout de la table, une de daiginjo à l'autre bout. Le saké fleuri avait la préférence de Sasuke, même s'il ne se laissait que rarement aller à boire de l'alcool - garder ses capacités intactes, ne pas baisser sa garde, jamais, trop risqué.

Les trois jeunes gens vidèrent leur premier verre, silencieusement. Sasuke n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis son arrivée chez Naruto, plus ou moins perdu dans ses pensées. Sakura hésitait à parler, son regard naviguant de l'un à l'autre. Naruto, quant à lui peu en veine de patience, poussa un gros soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et resservit les trois verres, à plusieurs reprises. La troisième fois, Sasuke vida son verre cul-sec.

" Naruto. Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement, avec cette soirée ?  
\- Tu vas partir.  
\- Et ?  
\- J'ai envie de garder un souvenir d'un bon moment entre nous, en attendant que tu reviennes. Tu te rends compte, Sasuke, que nous n'avons jamais fait ça, juste tous les trois ? "

Sakura baissa le visage, les yeux embrumés par le chagrin autant que l'alcool. Les pommettes de Sasuke avaient légèrement rosi, Naruto se demanda s'il fallait y voir l'effet de l'alcool, du chagrin, de la colère... Qui pouvait savoir avec cette andouille bornée qui opposait un mur solide de flegme imperturbable à ses tentatives de rapprochement ! Un autre que Naruto aurait abandonné, mais Naruto était Naruto, et Sasuke le connaissant bien, il savait bien qu'il ne savait opposer qu'une réponse à ce type de réaction : il y foncerait tête baissée, et frapperait à coup de déclarations d'amitié jusqu'à ce que le mur s'effondre. Déposant par avance les armes dans un léger sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres minces, Sasuke baissa le visage et l'ambiance se détendit immédiatement.

" Tu t'es entraîné à boire de l'alcool pendant mon absence ? Tu as l'esprit remarquablement clair, il me semble, compte tenu de... tout ça !  
\- Ah, non, ça je le dois à Kurama. "

Sakura eut une exclamation de surprise et Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

" Mais encore ?  
\- Ce foutu renard réagit à l'alcool comme à n'importe quel poison, soupira Naruto d'un air boudeur. Il le métabolise et l'élimine. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait que se bourrer la gueule, ça a l'air marrant, et maître Jiraiya aimait beaucoup ça, maître Kakashi ne crache pas dessus non plus, mais apparemment, je n'ai aucune chance de l'apprendre un jour. Et si vous voulez le savoir, là, il rigole bien de tout ça. Satané Kurama !

Naruto finit sa phrase dans un agréable rire rauque et la jeune fille sourit.

" Je crois que je comprends mieux certaines choses.  
\- Sakura : ne le dis à personne, c'est mon secret.  
\- Quand je pense que malgré ça, tu n'as pas réussi à voir le visage de maître Kakashi, en le faisant boire !  
\- Ouais, ce mec est une énigme sur pattes ! Mais je ne désespère pas.  
\- Dis, Naruto...  
\- Hm ?  
\- D'après ce que Sakura m'a raconté de ton combat avec Pain, vous avez discouru sur la souffrance, le chagrin, la douleur.  
\- Ouais. Ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir, mais je suis heureux d'avoir fait sa connaissance.  
\- Quelle différence fais-tu entre la douleur et la souffrance, Naruto ? "

Son ami le fixant intensément, l'adolescent s'appuya au canapé élimé, un instant, et réfléchit en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Le regard dans le vide, il semblait peser le pour, le contre et bien d'autres choses encore. Il n'avait pas habitué ses camarades à cela, ni à autant de calme. Il les observa longuement avant de répondre.

" Hummmm, laisse moi réfléchir. Il me semble que si ce sont deux choses différentes, elles sont intimement liées entre elles.  
\- Comment ça ? "

Sasuke fronça ses fins sourcils, et Sakura se pencha vers eux, vivement intéressée, le regard éclairci par quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement mêlé à un plaisir certain. Naruto avait parfois des fulgurances qui tombaient remarquablement juste.

" Attends, attends, tu sais que ça n'est pas mon fort, m'exprimer clairement. Je cherche les bons mots, là. Cette épreuve a également été source d'apprentissage et de compréhension, pour moi, vous savez. Oui, elle sont liées, la douleur, la souffrance. Je crois, je crois qu'il ne s'agit pas de la même chose. Il me semble que la douleur peut exister sans la souffrance, et je sais pour l'avoir expérimenté qu'il est possible de souffrir sans ressentir de la douleur. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Tu veux dire que l'une est physique et l'autre psychologique ? C'est une acception fréquente.  
\- Mmmm, pas exactement. D'après moi, la différence entre les deux tient à une chose : ce que nous apprenons de la douleur. Par exemple, Sasuke, nous apprenons que le feu brûle et qu'il est dangereux, surtout manipulé par quelqu'un comme toi. Ce que nous enseigne la douleur est individuel : tu me brûles, j'ai mal. Tu brûles Sakura, elle a mal, mais je n'en n'apprends rien. De la douleur hein ! Alors que ce que nous apprenons de la souffrance est ce qui nous lie à l'humanité. Je pense. "

Sasuke leva le bras droit, interrompant son ami.

" Ce que tu veux dire, Naruto, c'est que, par exemple, au hasard, si je brûle Sakura, tu ne ressens pas de douleur, mais de la souffrance, pour elle. Donc d'après toi, si nous ne souffrons pas de la douleur, alors nous n'apprenons que sur nous-même. C'est à dire que Sakura apprend sur elle, mais toi, tu n'apprends pas sur toi.  
\- ... Ouais, c'est ça. C'est la douleur ajoutée à la souffrance qui nous rend plus forts. Je crois. Même si en ce qui te concerne, je souffre de te voir faire n'importe quoi.

\- Eh, Sasuke, tant qu'on en est à ce genre de conversation, d'après toi, qu'est-ce qui fait de nous des humains ?  
\- J'imagine que tu as une réponse à cette question, non ?  
\- Évidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ! Ce qui fait de nous des humains, c'est la capacité à pardonner. Sinon, depuis le temps, l'être humain aurait disparu.  
\- Et moi avant les autres..."

Naruto vit avec plaisir le regard de son ami s'éclairer de la même manière qu'à la fin de leur dernier combat. Sasuke détourna les yeux, un nouveau léger sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être, au fond de lui, tout au fond, avait-il attendu autant que Naruto que celui-ci le ramenât à Konoha. Il regarda alors longuement Sakura, et de même que l'amitié indéfectible et incandescente de Naruto, il vit dans son regard tendre la même affection sans cesse renouvelée, et se sentit entouré. Une certaine chaleur naquit au creux de sa poitrine.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle prit la parole, comprenant sans qu'il eût besoin de le dire l'effet que les paroles de Naruto avaient eues sur lui.

"Sasuke. L'amitié de ne mérite pas. Elle s'offre. "


End file.
